Red vs Brendan
by Young Deeziee
Summary: Brendan challenges the legendary trainer. Red. One-Shot


" Are you sure you want this?" One trainer asks another.

"I'm going to be the first to beat you, Red. And you know what? I'll beat you thoroughly. My team is similar to yours is it not? I say fire vs fire, you know what I mean."

Red laughs. He seems genuinely amused. That, and Red's unusual golden eyes slightly unsettle his determined opponent. He says," Type Wise sure, but no team is like mine. You had a chance Brandon and you just forfeited it. I don't lose" He throws a pokeball out, and out comes a Snorlax. Unlike most of it's kind, it stands.

"There's a first to everything."Brendan mutters and he yells,"Go! Slaking!" and out off his tossed pokeball comes a Slaking."Belly Drum!"Brendan orders. Slaking pounds it's fists no it's stomach working itself up, but also harming it. Snorlax does the same, but Red doesn't order it to.

"Nap Time." Red says softly. Snorlax uses Yawn by puffing out it's belly, moving its hand close to it mouth and letting out a long, loud yawn. Slaking's nature instantly overcame it's training and the large normal type fell asleep without it's trainer being able to say an attack. Then, Snorlax uses Rest, falling asleep but mending its body.

" Slaking, wake up!" Brendan yells as loud as he can without sounding desperate. But he knows his pokemon, and when it doesn't wake he knows he just going to have to wait.

Fifteen seconds after Snorlax falls asleep, Red says,"1" and at the same time, his Snorlax lets out an incredibly loud snore. Slaking violently flinches, but doesn't wake up. After another Fifteen seconds pass, and Red says,"2" and Snorlax snores again. This time Slaking wakes up, but the lazy ape takes to long to fully awaken to take advantage of its sleeping opponent, as Red says,"3" and Snorlax is fully awake. "Body Slam" Red says.

"Hammer Arm, and don't hold anything back" Brendan says. Slaking suddenly seems like it was on a sugar rush, unleashing all its energy at once. Snorlax jumps incredibly high and goes to land on Slaking, as Slaking's fist comes to meet Snorlax. Both moves connect and Snorlax airborne and Slaking is sent into the ground. Both trainers withdraw their pokemon without checking if they had fainted.

"That was on me Snorlax, you double the food when we get home." Red says to his pokeball. Next, he talks to Brendan," You surprise me but that is the best you are going to do." Red throws out a pokeball and an Espeon comes out.

" That's what you think, go Gardevoir use Physic!" Brendan says.

As Gardevoir's eyes glow a blue half-sphere shield made of hexagons appears around Espeon, whose eyes are also glowing. After few seconds of standstill of battling minds, Espeon teleports behind Gardevoir and hits it with an Iron Tail attack knocking Gardevoir off guard and leaving it unable to react to Espeon's follow up attack, Shadow Ball. The super effective attack knocks out Gardevoir. Brendan's eyes go wide at the how fast Gardevoir lost. He throws out a pokeball containing his Sceptile and Red throws out his Venusaur. Both pokemon Mega Evolve.

"Sludge Bomb" Red says. Venusaur spits purple acid at Sceptile, who easily dodges the attack.

"Dual Chop" Brendan says. Sceptile sprints towards Venusaur but jumps the other direction to dodge another sludge bomb. The forest pokemon tries to land Dual Chop two more times but both times, its driven away by Sludge Bomb. Next, Venusaur unleashes a series of Sludge Bombs and keeps them coming until Sceptile jumps. Exactly like Red wants.

"Frenzy Plant" he calls softly. Venusaur roars and huge, thorny vines erupt from the ground, moving toward Sceptile. Sceptile is grabbed by the vines and slammed to the ground. As he struggles to free himself he is hit by Sludge Bomb twice and is KO'd.

"How about this," Brendan says as he withdraws Sceptile," Next round wins."

" I don't see why not." Red replies. Brendan choses Salamence and Red's Pikachu hops down from Red's shoulder.

"Draco Meteor!" Brendan says. Salamance's throat glows for a few seconds that it launches a blue sphere of energy skyward. It breaks up into smaller pieces and starts to fall towards Pikachu. Pikachu doesn't bother dodging, instead it uses Iron Tail to smack away the attack. "Dragon Claw!" Brendan tells Salamance. The dragon tries to maul Pikachu with its claw, but Pikachu smacks the blow aside (with Iron Tail) with so much force that Salamance is sent flying. Before the larger pokemon can recover Pikachu hits it with Volt Tackle knocking out.

"Find Gold," Red says as Pikachu jumps back on his shoulder,"you two should battle." With that, he turns and walks away, leaving Brendan to his injured pokemon.

**Author's note- Please Review, I might to add a chapter of Charizard vs Blazikin and Blastoise vs Swampert **


End file.
